


Бельтейн

by WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021
Summary: В нашем мире каждый год бесследно пропадает сорок — пятьдесят тысяч человек. Многих убивают и тщательно прячут тела любовники или друзья. Но есть те, кому не повезло, кого Радужный мост выбирает своими жертвами. Попасть в другой мир гораздо проще, чем выбраться. Сяо Чжань назвал этот мир Мидгардом, просто потому что ему нравилось название, вычитанное в книгах о мифологии разных стран.На самом деле мир носил другое имя.  Да и мост был совсем не Радужным.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo / Xiao Zhan - Relationship
Series: WTF Made in China 2021: тексты G-T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021





	Бельтейн

Сяо Чжань проснулся от крика петуха. Минуты три он лежал в постели, прислушиваясь — он надеялся, что крик ему почудился. На окраинах Чунцина можно было, наверное, отыскать живых петухов, но Сяо Чжань жил в центре.   
Крик повторился, в этот раз громче и пронзительнее. Часы на стене показывали три утра. Сяо Чжань не любил это время суток, не любил дни, когда ему приходилось просыпаться от петушиных криков, туман, клубившийся за окном. Если бы он мог, остался бы в кровати и проспал оставшиеся до будильника два часа.   
Вместо этого он заставил себя встать и долго плескал в лицо ледяной водой, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало. В три часа утра никому лучше не смотреть в зеркала, они показывают слишком много правды — правды, которая мало кому понравится. Только после второй чашки кофе Сяо Чжань наконец быстро собрался, прежде чем открыл дверцу шкафа в холле. Петух коротко крикнул в последний раз и затих.   
В шкафу пряталось еще одно зеркало — в тяжелой бронзовой раме, высотой почти в рост Сяо Чжаня. Оно было таким старым, что поверхность давным-давно покрылась тысячью больших и маленьких царапин, поэтому разглядеть собственное отражение в этом зеркале не смог бы даже чародей. Но чародеев в Чунцине давно не осталось.   
Сяо Чжань не пытался. Вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул, уставился в туманную глубину и шагнул вперед. Туман обнял его как давнего друга, повел за собой.   
На холме в окне пекарни зажегся слабый огонек. 

— Давно тебя не было, хозяин, — Мария ловко постав.лдила на лавку ведро с водой и сдула со лба прядь волос, которая то и дело выбивалась из под платка.   
— Много дел в городе, — коротко ответил Сяо Чжань, оглядываясь по сторонам.   
Он не был здесь месяца два или три, но судя по пыли в углах и паутине на стене прошла целая вечность. — Ты совсем не убиралась тут?   
— Отчего же не убиралась, убиралась, — у Марии от обиды даже щеки покраснели. — Только пустое это дело, без тебя тут, почитай, никого не бывает. Заходят, спрашивают, не вернулся ли ты, да разворачиваются. За целый месяц всего-то   
пол-йоринта медяками.   
Она достала откуда-то из складок юбок тощий мешочек и потрясла им в воздухе. Монеты жалобно звякнули.   
— Оставь себе, — махнул рукой Сяо Чжань.   
Мария, скорее всего, припрятала большую часть выручки. В единственной на три деревне пекарне при Сяо Чжане и без Сяо Чжаня днем было не протолкнуться. Когда он впервые попал сюда, первые дни у него не было ни одной минуты, чтобы присесть. Марию тогда он еще не нанял, справлялся в одиночку, и по вечерам ему хотелось только одного — чтобы утро настало как можно позднее.   
— Слышал ты в своем городе или нет, Упыря-то убили, — Мария спрятала монеты и заговорила раза в два быстрее обычного, лишь бы хозяин не передумал. — На самый Йоль Черный ему брюхо распорол.   
Сяо Чжань поджал губы.   
— Неудивительно. Как он до лет своих дотянул, не понимаю.   
— Брата его тоже порешили, — если уж Мария собиралась рассказать все деревенские новости, ее бы самый надежный кляп не остановил. — И Черного тоже. Дырку в груди сделали, размером с голову младенца. Вдова его неделю всю округу на радостях поила.   
— А слуга Упыря куда делся? — Сяо Чжань еще раз огляделся по сторонам. Первым делом надо было сделать уборку. В такой грязи хлеб никогда не поднимется — тараканов побоится.   
— Тот, что такой же узкоглазый? А пропал он. Может, он Черного и порешил. Зря сбежал тогда, вдовушка его бы щедро наградила.   
Сяо Чжань узкоглазого раба Упыря никогда не видел, только слышал о нем. Встречаться в этом мире им не стоило, слишком непредсказуемыми оказались бы последствия, но незнакомого мальчика Сяо Чжань всегда жалел. Хорошо, что кто-то другой все же помог бедняге.   
— Прекращай болтовню и берись за тряпку, Мария, — сурово сказал он. — Скоро рассветет, а у нас тут пыль да паутина. И печи не топлены еще.   
Мария громко вздохнула. Громче, чем Сяо Чжань перед зеркалом, но тряпку в руки послушно взяла.   
Она знала — когда хозяин возвращается из города, с ним лучше не спорить. 

Первой за хлебом пришла Ведьма. Настоящего ее имени Сяо Чжань не знал. Наверное, никто в деревне не знал, слишком тщательно та его скрывала — то ли по прихоти, то ли чтобы порчу не навели. На Ведьму девушка с роскошными рыжими волосами отзывалась легко и охотно, порой в ответ дарила детям и старушкам амулетики или мешочек с пахучими травами. Хмурилась и мрачнела только если деревенские шутники пытались угадать ее истинное имя.   
«Да не ломайся ты, скажи как тебя матушка называла. Неужто Агатой. А, может, Вильгельминой».   
Ведьма показывала им тощий кулачок, шутники закатывались противным хохотом, перебирая все известные женские имена. Судя по тому, что никого еще не испепелили и не прокляли, ни разу еще не угадали.   
— Надолго вернулся? — Ведьма потянула носом и заулыбалась, стоило ей переступить порог пекарни.   
— Как пойдет, — Сяо Чжань поклонился ей в ответ. — Я человек подневольный, когда скажут, тогда и поеду.   
Ведьма ему нравилась. Особой красотой она не блистала, если не считать волос — им в деревне завидовали, кажется, даже лошади — зато от ослепительной улыбки вокруг становилось на пару градусов теплее.   
— Скажи, кто тебя неволит. Всей деревней сложимся да выкупим. Мария хорошо печет, но не то, все не то.   
Сяо Чжань на секунду представил, что ему придется навсегда остаться в этом мире и по спине у него сбежала струйка холодного пота. Ему повезло, он не попал в рабство, не угодил в плен к Красной Королеве. Он всего лишь пек хлеб — такой хлеб, за который в округе ему прощали и узкие глаза и то, что пришел он неведомо откуда и часто исчезал невесть куда.   
Здесь убивали за меньшее.   
— Ты посмотри, кто вернулся, — дверь в пекарню оглушительно грохнула и чуть не сорвалась с петель. Рыжий Отто прошествовал к прилавку, не потрудившись стряхнуть землю с охотничьих сапогов. — Заждались мы все тебя, ох, заждались. Прочь с дороги, Ведьма.   
— Я пришла сюда первая, — она с такой силой стиснула губы, что рот ее превратился в узкую белую щель.   
Мария тут же спряталась на кухне. Отто сделал шаг назад.   
— Я разве спорю, первая, значит, первая. Пекарь мой взамен самый вкусный хлеб даст, да, Пекарь?   
— У меня весь хлеб вкусный. Тебе ли не знать, Отто.   
Сяо Чжань поклонился и вслед за Марией скрылся на кухне. Пришло время доставать первую партию из печи. 

В зале шумели посетители: плакал кто-то из детей Аннеты — только они умели ныть долго и пронзительно на одной ноте — смеялся черный Отто, Мария то и дело требовала заткнуться и не мешать ей считать деньги. Сяо Чжань отправил вторую партию хлеба печься и уселся на лавке, вытянув ноги. На подоконнике стояла чаша с майскими цветами, которые в подарок принесла Ведьма — Сяо Чжань всегда забывал их название. Алые лепестки чем-то напоминали капли крови. Той самой крови, что проступила на его руках.   
Он очень скучал по своей индукционной плите и мультиварке. Ладони гудели и чесались. Сяо Чжань знал, завтра на них появятся первые мозоли. 

В первый раз в этот мир он угодил случайно. Все оказывались здесь случайно: кто-то не вовремя выходил покурить, кто-то выносил мусор, кто-то, как Сяо Чжань, опаздывал на работу. Потом он уже узнал, что в их мире каждый год бесследно пропадает сорок — пятьдесят тысяч человек. Не все они по Радужному мосту попадали сюда. Многих убивали и тщательно прятали тела любовники или друзья. Но были те, кому не повезло, кого мост выбрал своими жертвами. Попасть сюда оказывалось гораздо проще, чем выбраться. Сяо Чжань за свою жизнь слышал о троих, включая себя. Ни одного он не встречал вживую.   
Он называл этот мир Мидгардом, просто потому что ему нравилось название, вычитанное в книгах о мифологии разных стран.   
На самом деле мир назывался иначе. Да и мост был совсем не Радужным. 

— Эй, Пекарь, Пекарь, ты заснул там, что ли? — любопытная Аннета засунула голову в кухню. Сяо Чжань обычно любил людей но в этот раз ему очень захотелось захлопнуть дверь, так чтобы прищемить Аннете нос. Он до сих пор помнил, как она хлестала посреди улицы рабыню — та недостаточно чисто постирала платье своей госпожи. Зимой в ледяной воде без мыла и стирального порошка требовалось настоящее чудо, чтобы вывести въевшиеся жирные пятна.   
Бедная девочка чудес творить не умела, она только жалобно хныкала, пытаясь прикрыться руками, на которых расцветали кровавые следы от плетки. Сяо Чжань тогда с трудом удержался, чтобы не влезть — иначе бы Аннета засекла их обоих. В деревне она считала себя чуть ли не богиней, ведь у мужа ее были огромные угодья, доставшиеся от покойного отца. Половину из них он давно проиграл в карты, а добрый кусок Аннета растратила на платья и украшения, но замашки королевы никуда не делись.   
В дело тогда вмешался Черный Отто. Его в деревне боялись и уважали куда больше Аннеты или ее мужа. Он не любил тратить слов на ветер. Да и зачем попусту болтать, если один твой удар может убить взрослую лошадь. Сяо Чжань своими глазами такое видел, когда взбесился один из жеребцов Отто Рыжего.   
Тот потом долго плакал и причитал, но требовать возмещения не решился. Как не решилась спорить Аннета, когда Черный Отто молча переломил рукоять плетки и отшвырнул в разные стороны обломки.   
— Тронешь еще девку, убью, — сказал он затем, развернулся и потопал вниз по улице.   
Аннета топнула ногой, в бессильной ярости сжимая кулаки. Бедная рабыня громко хлюпнула носом. Аннета еще долго бранилась и кричала на всю деревню, но девушку больше пальцем не тронула.   
С той поры у Сяо Чжаня всегда находился бесплатный хлеб для Черного Отто. Тот ни разу не спрашивал за какие заслуги, просто кивал и уходил, бережно прижимая буханку к груди. Спрашивала Аннета, почему этому медведю хлеб достается бесплатно, но Сяо Чжань пользовался своим правом не отвечать, а загадочно улыбаться.   
Если ты единственный Пекарь на три деревни, а в друзьях у тебя ходит Черный Отто, можно не тратить время на пустую болтовню. 

Вторая партия разлетелась еще быстрее первой. Сяо Чжань посмотрело на солнце за окном — то, перевалило за полдень, и махнул рукой Марии. Настало время закрывать пекарню. Они не работали после обеда, лишь в исключительных случаях.   
Мария только успела облегченно вздохнуть и вытереть ладонью пот со лба, когда дверь широко открылась и громко стукнула о стену.   
Через порог шагнул сам Бернард, муж Аннеты. В пекарне он появился всего второй раз, негоже богатому господину по мелким лавкам ходить. Для этого у него была жена и целая толпа слуг. Он и в первый раз явился не для того, чтобы купить хлеба или нежнейших булочек — посмотреть хотел, что за чужак осмелился забрести в его деревню. Да не просто забрести, а еще пекарню открыть.   
Долго тогда Бернард тяжелым взглядом смотрел на Сяо Чжаня, словно решал: то ли отрубить ему голову, то ли утопить в ледяной полынье, то ли отдать на потеху своим шавкам. Аннета стояла за его спиной и кусала губы, не решаясь сказать ни слова. В первый и последний раз видел Сяо Чжань, как та изо всех сил старается молчать. Он понятия не имел, что происходит в голове у Бернарда, да и кто такой Бернард не знал, просто широко улыбнулся и вручил с поклоном самую большой и самыйсвежий голов, а к нему головку сыра, которую отыскал в кладовой.   
— Будьте моим гостем, господин, — сказал он.   
Те, кто попадал в Мидгард по воле Радужного места, получали одно, но очень важное преимущество — они понимали язык этого мира и считались уже не проклятыми, с которыми делать разрешалось, что угодно. Может, Бернард вспомнил об этом. Может, ему понравился Сяо Чжань.   
Он хмыкнул в ответ, но хлеб и сыр принял, и с той поры пекарне и пекарю позволили спокойно работать. Сяо Чжань считался жителем деревни, пусть и пропадал часто и надолго.   
Никому здесь он не рассказывал про другой мир, про Чунцин, как мечтает больше никогда не слышать крика петуха по утрам. Сяо Чжань надеялся, что рано или поздно Мидгард наиграется и отпустит его словно кошка, которой надоело играть с мышью. Слышал он про такой случай. Но только про один.   
— Упыря убили, — сообщил Бернард новость, которую Сяо Чжань уже знал. — Черный распорол ему живот, потому что хотел добраться до узкоглазого слуги. Красная Королева недовольна.   
По спине Сяо Чжаня невольно пробежала струйка ледяного пота. Недовольство Красной Королевы всегда означало одно — пожар и смерть. Как можно больше смертей.   
— Чем же недовольно Ее Величество? — Сяо Чжань облокотился о стойку, на которой не осталось хлеба. Пора было ставить опару на завтра, вот только вряд ли его гость думал об этом.   
— Ее Величество хочет, чтобы мы поймали и отправили ко двору узкоглазого. Она сама будет вершить суд.   
«То есть публично четвертует беднягу. И это в лучшем случае», — подумал Сяо Чжань. Он продолжал стоять и смотреть на Бернарда.   
Для всех в этой деревне узкоглазые были на одно лицо. Красная Королева тоже могла не заметить подмены. Невольно Сяо Чжань положил руку на бедро, где под поясом скрывались ножны небольшого кинжала. Он не собирался быть жертвенной овечкой.   
— Видели этого узкоглазого в окрестностях, — Бернард почесал окладистую бороду. — Отправимся с мальчиками на охоту. Хлеб не продавай никому, Бран заедет за ним. Силы нам потребуются. Я заплачу.   
Сяо Чжань неслышно выдохнул. Он не радовался. Кто же будет радоваться, если человеку грозит мучительная гибель. Особенно человеку из твоего мира. Наверное, они оба слушали одну и ту же музыку, смотрели одни и те же сериалы.   
Но избавиться от противного «хорошо, что не я, не я, не я» никак не получалось. Деревня располагалась далеко от столицы, Красную Королеву Сяо Чжань ни разу не видел и предпочитал, чтобы так и оставалось. В соседней деревне до сих пор торчал остов дома, который Черный спалил, потому что хозяева не отдали ему свою дочку на потеху. А ведь он был всего лишь одной из пешек Королевы.   
— Платы не требуется, господин.Я сделаю все, что смогу. Пусть мой хлеб поддержит силы наших воинов, — Сяо Чжань выделил голосом слово «наших».   
На самом деле он не хотел брать деньги за хлеб, который мог стать кровавым. На самом деле он надеялся, что узкоглазого слугу никогда не найдут.   
Сяо Чжань бросил первое полено в не успевшую остыть печь. В этот раз тесто едва поднялось, но «мальчики» Бернарда не были привередливыми. 

Следующие два дня в пекарне прошли как обычно. По утрам Сяо Чжань прислушивался — не раздастся ли знакомый крик петуха, но все они, словно сговорившись, молчали. Если в Чунцине чудом было услышать кукареканье, то в деревне волшебством могла считаться тишина в курятнике.   
Сяо Чжаню очень не хотелось становиться невольным свидетелем расправы над несчастным слугой. Даже если именно он убил Черного — тот свою смерть заслужил. Никто в деревне, да и в окрестностях, ни капли жалости не испытывал. Даже Мария робко обронила, когда замешивала тесто, что надеется — в этот раз господин Бернард потерпит неудачу.   
— Видала я ж того слугу, когда он еще у Упыря жил. Ноги мальчишка едва таскал. Упыря то не зря Упырем называли, еду он жалел, зато тумаки щедро отвешивал. Не смог бы он Черного зарезать. Не смог бы. Не за тем господин Бернард по лесам гоняется.   
Ох, не за тем.   
Сяо Чжань только улыбался ей в ответ. Вряд ли Мария была бы такой жалостливой, если бы знала про гнев Красной Королевы.   
«Только бы не я. Только бы не мои дети», — страх зачастую сильнее доброты. 

По вечерам Сяо Чжань сидел на лавке возле пекарни и жадно вдыхал майский воздух. В Чунцине весной пахло выхлопными газами, человеческим потом и тяжелым парфюмом. А здесь на небе сияли бесконечно яркие звезды и разливался аромат сотен разных цветов с нотками свежего хлеба, неподалеку тихо журчала река и ночные птицы славили скорый приход лета звонкими трелями.   
Наверное, если б он решился пройти по деревенским подворьям, то столкнулся бы с запахами навоза, болезней, кислой капусты. Бедность во всех мирах похожа. Когда-то и в его Чунцине не было машин.   
Сяо Чжань старался об этом не думать. Он не хотел привязываться к Мидгарду — дома его ждали родители, кошка и незаконченный дизайнерский проект. А здесь разве что мозоли на руках и липкий ужас перед Красной Королевой.   
Алые цветы, что принесла Ведьма в первый день его возвращения, все больше казались кровавым предзнаменованием. 

Бернард и его свита вернулись на третий день. Сяо Чжань и Мария успели распродать весь хлеб и только начали ставить опару, как за стенами пекарни послышалось бряцанье оружие и ликующие вопли мальчишек.   
— Поймали они его, — побледнев, сказала Мария и обтерла руки о фартук.   
«Это нас не касается! — хотел выкрикнуть Сяо Чжань. — Продолжай работать!».   
Вместо этого он тоже повесил фартук на крючок. Сердце громко бухало где-то в горле, пока Сяо Чжань неторопливо шел к площади. Ничего не происходит, пока ты не увидишь собственными глазами. Ему бы стоило и дальше держаться подальше от тех, кто появился в Мидгарде из другого мира. Ему бы стоило передушить всех петухов в Чунцине и на пару миль рядом.   
Каждый шаг давался с трудом, паника нарастала все сильнее и грозила захлестнуть Сяо Чжаня удушливой волной. Пару раз он останавливался, пару раз пытался убедить себя вернуться в пекарню и заняться тестом.   
Мария давно убежала вперед, а он шел, задыхаясь, словно старый дед. 

Толпа на площади стояла тесным кольцом, только голова Бернарда возвышалась над всеми — он так и не спешился.   
— Мы поймали убийцу! — громко провозгласил он. На лбу у Бернарда красовалась длинная свежая царапина, заметная издалека. — Красная Королева будет довольна!   
Подарим на Бельтейн подарочек!   
Только сейчас Сяо Чжань вспомнил, что скоро праздник. Значит, надо будет печь праздничные пироги. Он совсем забыл сказать Марии, что им придется задерживаться в пекарне подольше. Хотя она, скорее всего, помнила про Бельтейн и без него. 

Локтями он растолкал плотную толпу, чтобы поближе подобраться к Бернарду и наконец взглянуть — в последний раз — на этого узкоглазого слугу, о котором успел столько услышать. Но сначала Сяо Чжань заметил Ведьму — она стояла перед вороным жеребцом Бернарда и то сжимала, то разжимала кулаки.   
Он перевел взгляд справа и увидел парня, руки которого были связаны за спиной, а шею плотно стягивала веревка, конец которой сжимал в руках Бран.   
Сердце, громко бухающее в горле, замерло на секунду, а затем заколотилось часто-часто.   
Сяо Чжань знал этого парня. Точнее, видел на многочисленных рекламных плакатах в магазинах, журналах, на автобусных остановках. Его звали Ван Ибо, и он совершенно точно не мог быть узкоглазым слугой Упыря. Последний год провел под пристальным наблюдением многочисленных фанаток и пристальным прицелом камер.   
Сяо Чжань открыл рот, не думая о последствиях. И тут закричала Ведьма:  
— Это не он! Это не слуга Упыря!   
— Заткнись, дура! — Бернард соскочил лошади, швырнул поводья кому-то из своих мальчиков и угрожающе навис над Ведьмой. — Королева об этом не знает.   
Она не отступила ни на шаг.   
— Это не он, — упрямо повторила она. — Ты не можешь отправить невиновного на казнь.   
— Могу и отправлю, — Бернард нахмурился. Его и без того не самое красивое лицо сейчас казалось просто ужасным. Глаза налились кровью, на губах запузырилась слюна. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Красная Королева отправила сюда своих прихвостней. Если ты не знаешь, как они ведут дела, то я тебе расскажу. Огнем и мечом, глупая баба. Огнем и мечом.   
Бернард вскинул голову и обвел тяжелым взглядом толпу.   
— Кто-то здесь желает, чтобы ему в глотку залили раскаленное железо вместо невинного чужака? кто-то желает, чтобы дом его сожгли, а жену отдали воинам на забаву? Пусть выходят, я хочу посмотреть на смельчаков.   
В оглушающей тишине можно было разобрать как где-то вдалеке мычит недоенная корова.   
— Так я и думал, — усмехнулся Бернард. — Так я и думал. 

Сяо Чжань моргнул — крупные капли пота заливали ему глаза, и он никак не мог рассмотреть лицо Ван Ибо. Тот опустил голову и внимательно изучал заляпанные грязью и кровью кроссовки. Он совершенно точно недавно оказался в Мидгарде, у него даже обувь отобрать не успели. Перед тем как отправить к Красной Королеве, всю непривычную одежду с него сорвут и наденут лохмотья. Может, язык отрежут, чтобы даже невольно не проболтался. Королева не любила тех, кто пытался ее обмануть — тогда самому Бернарду пришлось бы отведать железа.   
Наверное, это было очень страшно: выйти из дома, чтобы купить воды или чипсов, и внезапно оказаться посреди угрюмой толпы с веревкой на шее. Ван Ибо вряд ли понимал хоть слово, ведь Мидгард не выбрал его своим посредником, но явно догадывался — ничего хорошего его не ждет.   
«Не смотри на меня, — невольно взмолился Сяо Чжань. — Не смотри, иначе я не выдержу. Я не смогу».   
И тут Ван Ибо вскинул голову и поверх Ведьмы уставился прямо на него. 

Если бы на площади стоял кто-то другой, Сяо Чжань бы заставил себя развернуться и уйти. «Думай о себе. Думай только о себе», — это было первым и единственным правилом выживания в этом мире. Мидгард стремился зацепиться за его душу, прорасти алыми цветами, чтобы навечно привязать к себе того, кто мог путешествовать по Радужному мосту не только туда, но и обратно.   
До сегодняшнего дня Сяо Чжань сдерживался — ни Мария, ни Ведьма, ни кто-то еще из деревни не вызывали у него желания остаться. Желание защитить.   
Но Ван Ибо был из его мира, был красивым мальчиком с плаката, который висел в комнате Сяо Чжаня. «Просто потому что это отличный пример работы дизайнера», — беззаботно объяснял он своим друзьям. В его возрасте он уже не мог признаться, желает спокойной ночи и доброго утра айдолу с пухлыми губами и кошачьими глазами, что пересматривает его выступления по нескольку раз, что подписан не только на его вейбо, но и на десяток фанбаз.   
Даже без косметики и весь в грязи Ван Ибо все равно оставался красивым. Самым красивым во всех существующих мирах. Сяо Чжань никогда не думал, что встретятся они именно так. 

В его руках откуда-то появился арбалет. Сяо Чжань точно помнил, что не брал его в Мидгард — оставил в шкафу в Чунцине. Но времени задумываться о чудесах не осталось.   
Тишину на площади прорезал звон стрелы. Она вонзилась в плечо Брана, и тот выпустил веревку, рухнув на колени. Под его пальцами расцвела алым лепестком рана.   
Сяо Чжань шагнул вперед, загораживая собой Ван Ибо.   
— Это мой... — он на секунду запнулся — мой младший брат. Любой, кто его тронет, будет иметь дело со мной.   
Для жителей деревни не все узкоглазые оказались на одно лицо, но вряд ли бы кто-то сейчас потребовал у него генеалогическое древо.   
— С дороги, Пекарь, — зарычал Бернард, выхватывая меч.   
Рядом с Сяо Чжанем встала Ведьма. Длинное узкое лезвие сабли сияло на солнце в ее руках. Кто-то в толпе громко ахнул. Бран громко застонал, поднимаясь на ноги. Он все еще продолжал зажимать плечо, из которого торчала стрела. На его лице вздулись вены, губы посинели.   
— Я тебя голыми руками задушу, — выплюнул он в сторону Сяо Чжаня.   
— Сначала придется меня задушить, — Черный Отто тоже обнажил меч.   
Они стояли втроем против толпы, против Бернарда и его воинов, и закатное солнце алыми всполохами сверкало на их оружии.   
Наверное, ни один айдол на всем белом свете не стоил того, чтобы умирать за него в чужом мире, вдали от родителей и любимой кошки. Но Сяо Чжань вновь бы натянул свой арбалет, если бы кто-то дал ему шанс обернуть время вспять.   
Ван Ибо раздвинул плечами их небольшой строй. Теперь их было четверо — против сотен жителей. 

— Да я сама Красной Королеве расскажу про твой обман! — закричала Мария. — Пешком до столицы пойду, а расскажу. Мама твоя учила, что врать нехорошо! Ишь ты чего удумал.   
Толпа заволновалась. Одно дело, когда Пекарь, пусть и знакомый, но все равно чужак, защищал такого же пришлого. Но Черного Отто и Марию в деревне любили. Убить бы их на глазах у всех Бернарду бы не позволили. Красная Королева и ее слуги жили далеко, они могли бы сюда никогда не добраться Страшные сказки про раскаленное железо и сожженные дома неожиданно всем показались глупыми и нелепыми.   
— Мария, дорогая, зачем же пешком. До столицы я могу сама тебя довезти, — теперь на небольшой пятачок возле их четверки выступила Ингрид, вдова Черного. — Королева по милости своей не откажется меня принять. А мне ведь тоже есть, что ей поведать.   
Сяо Чжань уже несколько раз слышал, что Ингрид благословляла узкоглазого слугу или кто там на самом деле убил Черного, позволившего ей избавиться от опостылевшего мужа.   
Бернард сплюнул под ноги. Он понял, что в этот раз проиграл. А проигрывать он не любил.   
— Убирайтесь с глаз моих, — процедил он и вскочил в седло. Люди с правой стороны едва успели отпрыгнуть, когда он пустил жеребца вскачь. 

Сяо Чжань стер со лба ледяной пот, а затем достал кинжал и разрезал веревки — сначала на шее Ван Ибо, потом на руках.   
— Что происходит? — по китайски пробормотал он. — Где я нахожусь? У меня сегодня запись.   
— Скорее всего, на запись ты опоздал, — на китайском ответил ему Сяо Чжань. — Скорее всего, не на одну.   
— Ты говоришь на китайском? Ты из Китая? Как мне вернуться домой, — Ван Ибо засыпал его вопросами, но вместо ответов Сяо Чжань прижал ладонь к его губам и оглянулся по сторонам. Он не хотел никого злить, разговаривая на непонятном для деревенских языке.   
— Вам надо убираться из деревни, — Ведьма почти насильно впихнула ему в ладонь поводья. Второго коня под уздцы держал Черный Отто.   
Видимо, они что-то планировали заранее, иначе не сумели бы так быстро раздобыть лошадей.  
— Бернард так просто унижения не спустит.   
Сяо Чжань это и без нее знал.   
— А как же вы?   
— За нас не беспокойся, у нас есть схорон. Там переждем, пока не уляжется. А тебе с чужаком надо к Белой Королеве пробираться. Слышала, тот узкоглазый слуга у нее сейчас. Он и еще один.   
— Какой один? — глупо переспросил Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо с интересом смотрел на них обоих.   
— Такой же, как ты. Может, вместе придумаете как Радужный мост открыть.   
Сяо Чжань сам не понял, чему больше удивился: тому, что Ведьма знает про Мост или тому, что тоже называет его Радужным.   
— Спасибо, — он быстро обнял ее, затем Черного Отто.   
— Ты на лошадях ездить умеешь? — спросил он у Ван Ибо, прежде чем забраться в седло.   
— Обижаешь, я в исторических дорамах снимался, — на коня он вскочил куда изящнее. чем Бернард. — Меня зовут Ван Ибо.   
— А меня Сяо Чжань. Поехали быстрее, у нас мало времени. А нам еще надо придумать как отправить тебя обратно в наш мир.   
На словах «наш мир» Ван Ибо просиял ярче солнечного луча.   
— Ты мне расскажешь, как я здесь очутился?   
— Если бы я сам знал. если бы я знал. 

Дорога стелилась под копытами их коней, лунный свет мягко очерчивал лицо Ван Ибо — гораздо лучше любого гримера и фотографа. Где-то совсем рядом их ждала Белая Королева, чтобы свершить наконец свою месть. до Бельтейна оставалось совсем немного, но они должны были успеть. Лишь одного боялся Сяо Чжань — петух прокричит раньше, чем они доберутся.   
С тех пор как он нашел Ван Ибо, он не хотел его ставлять — никогда. Пусть и глупо было в двадцать шесть увлекаться айдолами.


End file.
